Tennis Match
by Mini-Moo
Summary: So what if Max and Alec had a tennis Match!! M/A! Serious Logan Bashing!! Choose your own ending!! *Complete*
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Don't own them wish I did!  
  
Pairing: Max/Alec wouldn't have it any other way!  
  
Author's Note: Ok did anyone ever think what would happen if two transgenics Played tennis ok then only me anyway read the Introduction and then choose the ending you like best  
  
  
  
(Alec's POV)  
  
The whole conversation started off with OC saying that her new girl is a tennis Champion from England. I being me had never played Tennis before, Manticore and all so Max promised to teach me on the courts by Logan's apartment block. Well that was fun it took me two long practices to get the hang of the game before Max challenged me to real match and I agreed.  
  
  
  
Now choose the ending 


	2. Alternate Ending 1

1 Ending 1  
  
Max and Alec get slightly heated while playing and while changing sides of the court can't get past each other and end up kissing each other. From his apartment, Logan sees them kissing and decides to do something about it so runs through his window in an attempt to get to Max. Unfortunately he dies and Max and Alec don't stop and end up sleeping together…..On the tennis court. 


	3. Alternate Ending 2

1 Ending 2  
  
Logan watches them playing tennis and laughing as they play he decides that he wants to play as well and goes into his cupboard to try and find his tennis racket only the door locks behind him and the light goes out he knocks over all the stuff in the cupboard and is buried alive. Max and Alec never find them. 


	4. Alternate Ending 3

1 Ending 3  
  
Max and Alec decide to play doubles with Logan and Sketchy. Max with Sketchy and Alec with Logan. Only Sketchy's fringe goes into his eyes and blinds him and he trips over his shoelace and falls into a bush. Logan tries to side step but his exoskeleton doesn't want to he falls over and is electrocuted. Max and Alec shrug it off and continue to play. 


	5. Alternate Ending 4

1 Ending 4  
  
Logan is refereeing the match of the match only Max hits the ball hard and slightly off course hitting Logan and putting him in a coma. Max and Alec laugh it off. 


	6. Alternate Ending 5

1 Ending 5  
  
Logan is trying to give Alec pointers on how to be a better tennis player. Only he stops to complement Max on a nice hit and gets hit in the face by Alec's tennis racket and gets grid marks on his face. 


	7. Alternate Ending 6

1 Ending 6  
  
Logan is trying to give Max pointer this time only she misses because she was yelling at Logan and the ball hits Logan in his more personal regions. Max and Alec can't help but laugh. 


	8. Alternate Ending 7

1 Ending 7  
  
They play match only it get slightly competitive and the ball gets hit so fast that no human see the ball. Logan wanders in and is slightly confused about what they are doing and walks in front of Max to get her attention he gets hit on the back of the head by the ball. 


	9. Alternate Ending 8

1 Ending 8  
  
Logan is trying to give Max pointers this time only the ball misses and hits Logan who is lying on the ground with the ball in his mouth Max looks down a her tennis racket to find a large hole in the middle of it. Alec smiles with pride. 


	10. Alternate Ending 9

1 Ending 9  
  
There was no tennis match because when Alec went to pick Max up she was wearing a really short tennis skirt after that they didn't want to get out of the bed. Logan actually waited for them at the tennis courts and waited so long he died of old age. 


	11. Alternate Ending 10

1 Ending 10  
  
Logan in his apartment feeling very satisfied with himself in hearing the ball bouncing and the grunts the tennis players make while playing. Logan decides to go and watch them play tennis only he gets to his window to find that nobody is playing tennis he follows the noises back to his bedroom to find Max and Alec in a sweaty heap of sheets and limbs hitting the headboard and grunting at each other. They were so wrapped up in each other to notice that Logan had entered or for that matter turned to leave only to bang into the doorframe and knock himself out. 


	12. Alternate Ending 11

Ending 11  
  
Max and Alec are playing the matches but Alec keeps winning. Max finally wins a game and gets really happy and kisses Logan killing him with the virus. They carry on playing and Max wins again but she can kiss Logan cos he's already dead so he kisses Alec instead that ended the tennis match and they do it on the court!  
  
I know lots of you liked that ending. One more ending to go! How about a sequel? 


	13. Alternate Ending 11.1

Ending 11.1  
  
This is for all the really boring people out there! They play a nice game of tennis and it comes out a draw.  
  
I case you were wondering which you probably weren't that this is 11.1. That is because it is so boring and Logan doesn't get hurt that is doesn't deserve a whole number.  
  
*Complete* How about a sequel with Table Football? (sorry I'm English 'Foosball') 


End file.
